Total Pokemon Island
by SmartSlowpoke
Summary: Welcome to a new reality show. Here 28 pokemon will compete for a chance to win 1,000,000 poke. They'll endure the crazy host Azelf and Mespirit,dangerous challenges,and teenage drama. It' TOTAL...POKEMON...ISLAND! (my first fanfic)
1. The Vic-Uhh I a Mean Campers

**HI SmartSlowpoke here! This is my first story and I'm really exited. I may not that good so don't hate me too much in the reviews. **

** Now to start the story. Disclaimer~I don't own Pokemon or the Total Drama franchise**

* * *

_static~static~_ "Oh! are we on? We're on? Okay"A small blue floating creature appeared on screen. He had golden eyes two three-tipped tails and a large red jewel embedded in his forehead. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island,a new reality show that's goin' to be off the charts!"He declared.

After he spoke the camera panned out to show;he was on a large island. It showed shots of a large cliff,a bonfire area with 12 stumps,four cabins two painted grey the others white then finally back to him. "I'm your awesome host Azelf an-" "And I'm the fabulous Mespirit"the blue creature named Azelf was interrupted by another floating creature who looked Identical in body but on her head were what looked like pink dreadlocks. the creature,apparently named Mespirit,floated in front of Azelf completely blocking him from view.

"Now",she spoke,"Here,like on every other show with this title,there will be 28 teenage pokemon who will compete in different challenges over the course of the next couple of weeks for the chance to win 1,000,000 poke! Th-" "They'll be splited into two teams who will have to endure dangerous challenges after which the losers will be forced to vote out one of their own",yelled Azelf regaining the spotlight.

"Okay",spoke an aggravated Mespirit,"Let's make our way to the dock to meet the vict-Uhh I mean campers"

"Okay the campers should be arriving soon via Wailord."Azelf said as the two of them made it to the dock. Just after he spoke a Mantine came swimming towards them. On his is back were two pokemon,the first was a blue creature that resembled a frog. He appeared to be wearing a scarf of sea foam. The second was a determined looking black canine. Down his back were what appeared to be bones.

"What the heck?!",shouted Azelf,"The contestants should be arriving on Wailords not Mantine!" "People are gettin' sick of Wailords. The producers are lettin' us Mantine fill their shoes.",the Mantine replied. "But. What. Sick of Wailord?! Uughh! Fine,here are our first contesants Froakie and Houndoom!"said Azelf.

"Good to be here"replied Froakie. "I'm ready for fame and fortune!"shouted an enthusiastic Houndoom

"Yeah. Cool stand on the dock.",said Mespirit in a dead-panned voice. The two nodded and obeyed.

After that the next five campers arrived Four on two Mantine while the other flew above. On the first was a small fox with a collar of white fur accompanied by a zany-looking bug. On the second was a cream-colored cat with purple fur on her tail,ears and chest along with a happy mud fish who lacked arms. In the sky was an intimidating brown bird with a red mo-hawk and a powerful beak.

"Welcome Eevee,Scatterbug,Delcatty,Whooper,and Fearow!"exclaimed Azelf.

"Hiya",spoke Eevee,"H-H-H-ey!"said a twitching Scatterbug,"Thank you for selecting me to compete.",calmly spoke Delcatty,"Hi!"Whooper shouted loudly,Fearow just nodded.

"Okay you weirdos,go stand on the dock!",said Azelf. "WWWWAAAAAAYYYYYYYY",exclaimed Whooper as he began to run at high speeds,only falling on his face twice. The others went at a slower pace.

The next three Mantine came. On one was what looked like a cross between a hippo and an otter,with a candle with green eyes and a blue flame. "Everyone meet Slowpoke and Litwick.",announced Mespirit.

"O.M.G.! You're shiny!",yelled Delcatty drawing a lot of attention to the waxy ghost,"Uhhh",spoke the embarrassed fire-type as she went to stand by Froakie who was the only one not fawning over her. As that occured the other campers arrived introducing themselves as Spoink,Galade,Mawile,Froslass,and Spinarack.

When all that died down three more Mantine them were Meowstic,Salamence,Ivysaur,Floette,Noctowl,Krokorok,and Foongus.

"Now 22 of you are here so we need six more and for the sake of time (**A/N:I'm lazy**) we'll teleport the rest here.",explained Mespirit.

In a flash of light six pokemon appeared one was a white seal creature with a short spike on his was also a pink frilly jellyfish,a young blue furred lion with a star on his tail,a puppet with green eyes and a dark blue scarf,a large black bird that appeared to be wearing a hat,and a small giraffe with a tail with a face.

"Now you're all here so we can assign teams. The first team will be known as the Amazing Arceuses who will consist of Scatterbug,Marill,Galade,Floette,Krokorok,Froakie,Foongus,Seel,Shuppet,Delcatty,Salamence,Houndoom,Frillish,and

Slowpoke. The rest of you are the Glorious Giratinas. They are Fearow,Spinarack,Litwick,Girafarig,Luxio,Mawile,Whoopper,Eevee,Fearow,Spoink,Ivysaur,Noctowl,Honchcrow,and Meowstic and Froslass. We'll give you the tour next episode cause this episodes done now bye",yelled Azelf._~static~static _

* * *

**Done,the campers have been introduced and I will be giving them personalties and backstory next don't hate,I'm new have mercy.**

**next episode:The tour of the island**

SmartSlowpoke signing off㇩5


	2. Formal Introductions

Hey** SmartSlowpoke here! I know the last chapter sucked but that's because I was rushing to get the characters introduced. Don't worry there will be character development this chapter along with the challenge. I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. The Contestants are of course from different regions but they might also be from different dimensions. You see when Palkia was created Arceus had him create a second dimension. They were completely identical except one had pokemon civilization and the other had humans. I'm sure you can figure out who's from where.**

* * *

_**Static~Static~Static**_

"Okay over there is the confessional," said Azelf pointing to a pokeball shaped outhouse as he led the contestants through the campgrounds, "There you can tell your secrets, speak your honest opinion,or escape the insanity I'm sure half of you will be driven to. Any questions?"

"What was that last part?" asked a concerned Marill. "Moving on!" Azelf shouted happily.

**Confessional-I've seen shows like this,I know what happens here. Hopefully the hosts are different and won't try to brutally maim us...yeah that's not going to happen."sighed Marill.**

**Confessional-Wooper ****was bouncing around a grin on his face,****"OkayallmyfriendshavebeenonshowslikethisbuttheyneverwinbutIwillwin!"**

"Now here are your cabins,white for the Arceus and grey for the Giratina. Assuming none of you will die the cabins are co-ed. We'll give you 30 minutes to unpack then meet at the bonfire pit."said Mespirit

**Inside The Giratina's Girl Cabin**

Litwick quickly unpacked and was sitting in the corner reading a saw Fearow fly in and sit on one of the top bunks. Later when she looked up she saw the others deciding who got which bunk. "I get a top bunk!"yelled Froslass. "Save one for me too!"shouted Mawile."I'll take a bottom"spoke Spinarak. "Same here!"said Girafarig. "Ditto."said Litwick

**Confessional-"Ugh,Ditto are creepy." said Noctowl with disgust.**

"I'll take the last top bunk then."said Noctowl,"So... what would you guys do if you won the million dollars?"she asked breaking awkward silence.

"I'd travel the world and visit every boutique I see."Said Mawile."That's cool.I'm going to look for someone I haven't seen in a while...sigh."spoke Litwick

**Confessional-"When I was young I was kidnapped by a gang of Bibarel. I couldn't do anything against them. I escaped and they were arrested,but I still haven't found my parents. It's been three years! I miss them."Said Litwick as she began to cry.**

**Inside Giratina Guy Cabin**

"So what's your story?"asked Eevee. He and Wooper were conversing with each other,Meowstic was meditating in the corner. Spoink was on his bed asleep,while Ivysaur,Luxio,and Honchcrow were bragging to each other about their achievements.

"Well a bunch of my friends have been on shows like this and,even though they never even won,they're famous back home. I felt left out so when I found the flyer for this show I thought if I win I'll be bigger than Miltank Cyrus."explained Wooper.

"Dude she's-" Eevee was cut off as Luxio and Ivysaur approached them.

"Hey guys who do you think has the cooler story me or Thunderhead"Asked Ivysaur. "The overgrown weed thinks his tall tale of winning the Pokeathalon is better than my true story about opening for the Unovian Authors."said Luxio.

"Please next you're gonna say you rescued a bunch of Togepi from a burning building."snorted Ivysaur.

The two glared at each other causing Eevee and Wooper to sweat-drop.

**Confessional-"I've been observing my teammates",spoke Froslass,"So far I have a spider,a giraffe,a pig,and a mud fish without arms. I need better alliance members than that."she said as she smacked her head.**

**Inside the Acreus Girl Cabin**

Marill,Delcatty,and Scatterbug were getting to know each other. Elsewhere Floette and Frillish were talking about some celebrity. Seel was on her bed jotting down notes in a diary she brought.

"What would you do if you won the prize money?"asked Marill. "Well,I'm looking forward to traveling the world. You know I never saw anything past my home in the Hoenn region."Delcatty anwsered. "What about you Scatterbug?"

"Huh,you know I haven't really thought of it that much of that. I guess I'll figure it out whe-Ohh"

Scatterbug suddenly began to glow. She grew in size and and gained more fur around her body. When the glowing stopped she appeared almost completely different.

"Scatter-" began Marill. "No I don't feel like being called that. Call me...Spewpa." the renamed Spewpa said.

"Wow" was all the others could say.

**Inside the Arceus Guy Cabin**

All the guys seemed to get along great. Salamence,Houndoom, and Krokorock all shared the interest of sports. Shuppet and Froakie became fast friends. Foongus was quizzing Slowpoke who,surprisingly,wasn't as dim-witted as others of his species. Galade was on his bunk keeping to himself.

"Wow Slowpoke I've never met anyone of your species who could answer these questions correctly." exclaimed Foongus. "My father was a Slowking. He taught me to use my psychic abilities to the full potential. He didn't want my species' ridicule to get to me." Foongus was amazed,"So you're like some kind of prodigy!" "In a way",answered Slowpoke.

**Confessional-"Wow Slowpoke is really smart! He'll be as smart as a supercomputer if he evolves into Slowking."said the mushroom**.

"You seriously used to live in Lumiose? So did I!"shouted Froakie. "Yeah,everything there is awesome. It looks so amazing at night."said Shuppet

"Okay,okay. What was the coolest thing you did there. I once rigged the water system in a hotel to be freezing cold. Ha! It was hilarious."

"Awesome, I once rewire Prism Tower to set off a crazy light show at midnight. It took that blond kid forever to turn it off."laughed Shuppet.

"Yeah wel-"

**"Attention Campers! Your 30 minutes are up! Get to the bonfire ASAP!"**

"Huh, well I guess it's time for first challenge. Come on, let's go.", said Shuppet as he and the bubble frog got up to leave.

**Confessional-"It begins."said Marill sadly.**

All the campers arrived at the bonfire area. There were 14 stumps arranged in a circular order. A barrel stood in front the fire pit which already held charcoal and wood. Azelf and Mespirit floated towards them.

"Okay losers,ready for your pain to began."shouted Azelf enthusiastically.

"We don't have a choice do we?"asked Foongus. "Nope"said Azelf not losing any of his happiness.

"So who thinks they can guess what the challenge is going to be"said the Willpower Pokemon. "Jump off a cliff like every of show like this."answered Krokorok obviously annoyed.

"Wrong smart guy. Today we'll be getting to know each other. Y'all need to understand one another in order to compete with one another."said Mespirit as if it was obvious.

In a flash of light the campers were in a clearing in the woods. In front of them was a large stage with 28 seats with a buzzer in front if each one. There was a large screen with a question mark on it. Azelf and Mespirit appeared wearing a dark blue bow tie and a sparkling pink dress.

"Okay who's ready to play 'Know your Competition'!" shouted Azelf.

"No one."

"Awesome! So this is how it'll go down. We're going to reveal a secret about someone and its that mystery person's job to press they're buzzer to fess up. You got 20 seconds to confess before we show your picture on the screen."

"So we can either confess to a secret ourselves or not and you'll reveal it anyway?" asked Meowstic. "Well if you confess you earn a point for your team if you don't no point and national embarrassment."stated Mespirit.

"Now get in your seats." Everyone obliged.

"The first question is for the Giratina's team. Who once dated a Trubbish for nine weeks on a bet?" There were mixed reaction among the Giratinas. Most of the guys burst out laughing. The girls looked disgusted,Girafarig visibly gagged. With six seconds left on the clock Spinarack swiftly pressed her buzzer.

"Correct! Way to go Spinarack,you earned your team a point. Also...Gross." Spinarack sighed defeated. "Now for the Arceus,who spilled grape soda on their aunt's wedding dress and had to wear it to school as punishment. Here's a hint, it was a guy"

Everyone exploded of laughter. When it died down the clock was at four seconds."3,2,1,0!" All of a sudden a icy blue aura surrounded Salemence as his photo appeared on screen.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted as he fainted. "What just happened!"shouted Froakie

"Oh,yeah we forgot to mention. When you refuse to fess up you'll be attacked by whatever your weak against. Our buddy Salemence there was just hit by Blizzard."said Azelf cheerily.

**Confessional-"Wow, it's barely the first challenge and the host are already trying to kill us. I wasn't expecting this until at least episode eight."said Luxio**

**Confessional-Salemence is in the confessional cloaked in a brown blanket shivering. "Y-you sh-sh-shouldn't mess with m-my Aunt Haxorus, I found that the h-hard way." he said**

"Now on to the next question",said Mespirit.

"Wait one second! How do you even know this stuff about us, there wasn't anything like this on the application form?" asked Marill.

"Um, our brother is Uxie. He kind of knows everything.", explained the Emotion Lake Guardian. "Moving on. Now, who on the Giratinas performed in the ballet _"The Berrycracker Suite"._"_  
_

The Giratinas looked towards the girls expecting one of them to push their buttons, yet none of them did. Finally with seven seconds left they heard a buzzer. They turned in time to see Honchcrow quickly move his wing from his button.

"Correct, it was Honchcrow!" Everyone burst out laughing as the bird in question glared at the hosts.

**Confessional-"So what if I like theater art. It doesn't matter!", yelled the crow.**

**Confessional-"I think it's nice that he would give up his dignity to earn a point for the team. Very noble." Said Noctowl.**

"Ok, now for the Arceuses question. Who was once the leader of a dangerous gang and was arrested multiple times?" asked Azelf.

Before anyone could even have a look of shock Krokorock slammed his hand on top of the buzzer.

"Wrong!" spoke Azelf as a pink aura formed around the crocodile. Krokorock cringed in pain as he fainted.

"Poor Krokorok tried to admit to something he didn't do. He get's all the pain.",said Mespirit with a smile.

"But, since you all look terrified we won't tell you who the person we were referring to was.",said Azelf.

The contestants looked both scared and mad at the same time. Most glared at the fainted crocodile. "But since a teammate got hurt and we enjoy seeing pain then the Arceus get a free point."

"Now for the final question, on either team. Who was given shock-therapy all throughout childhood so that they would grow up to be emotionless."

Everyone looked completely horrified. "Who's parent would be so cruel!?",asked Mawile

"Mine would.",said Meowstic as he calmly pressed his button.

"Correct the Giratinas win the challenge!",yelled Mespirit. No one cheered, they were all too in shock.**(A/N:No pun intended)**

"Now your prize is...A HOT TUB THAT YOU MUST ASSEMBLE ON YOUR OWN!",shouted the legendary pokemon as she teleported a crate in front of the 'winners'.

"Do not fret though Arceus due to it being the first challenge and it being obvious that you'll vote for Krokorock you do not need to vote anyone off.",stated Azelf.

* * *

Later that night the Giratinas were enjoying a hot tub party. Marill eventually grew tired of the celebration and decided to go walk through the woods. There was a full moon so the mouse had no trouble seeing. She managed to find her way to the clearing where the challenge had taken place. But she wasn't the only one there.

At the host's panel she saw Shuppet looking at a stack of papers. Seeing no reason to be afraid she approached the puppet pokemon.

"Shuppet, what are you doing?",She asked. The ghost quickly whirled around to face the witness.

"Well,um, you see the hosts apparently have documents about all of us. They have our pasts,secrets,and fears. I was just looking at mine.",he responded.

"Why are you here though?",she asked impatiently. "I believe I could ask you the same thing.",he retorted.

Marill glared at him. "Okay,okay I give. You see I have Insomnia so i decided to take a stroll around the island.",Shuppet explained.

Marill knew many members of his species had that ability so she decided to believe him.

"Alright then, want to walk with me? I like the full moon and I won't rat you out to your team.",she said with a smirk.

"Fine, but I don't want to be caught fraternizing with the enemy on the first day.", he responded slightly aggravated.

Marill rolled her eyes as she walked into the forest, Shuppet close behind.

**Confessional-"I have a very trusting nature normally, but there's something about that guy that makes me suspicious. He seemed so friendly but I know about double-crossers."**

**Confessional-"I don't need my past to come back and bite me,"said Shuppet,"I have secrets and I intend to keep it that way. I'm no villain but no one can know too much about me..yet. Maybe when I meet the right people."**

In a moniter room Azelf was leaning back looking at multiple screens. "Huh, looks like we got our first secret-keeper. Wow this season's gonna be fun."

* * *

**Done. So what do you think. Predictions? **

**Next Episode:A physical challenge. How does a a messy japanese obstacle course sound. One camper will go home as another grows stronger. And There will be character development.**

**Smart Slowpoke Signing off.**


	3. Not actually a Chapter

**Hey SmartSlowpoke here! sorry but this isn't an actual chapter. I've come down with writer's block after using up most of my willingness to do stuff writing my second story Pokemon:Journey Through Kalos(Read it if you have the time)**

**Could you guys be so kind as to send me either motivation or ideas. Give me your thoughts and what you want to see happen any shippings you'd like to see or personalities you want.**

**I'd be more than happy if you cheered me on please help me in my time of need and that chapter will come sooner**

**SmartSlowpoke signing off**


End file.
